Whis (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 10 Whis collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *HG Collection High Grade Fukkatsu No F Battle God Edition *Release date: 2015 Bandai has a new HG Collection entitled High Grade Fukkatsu no F Battle and specified as the "God Edition" lineup as a commemorative set for the Revival of F movie. This set is scheduled for a 2015 released and includes Golden Frieza, Whis, Beerus, Super Saiyan God Goku, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku, and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta. The figures all come in the basic gashapon bagging. Whis is seen holding his staff and maintaining a confident glare. All the details are exquisite for this entire God Edition set, featuring glossy paint jobs and a highly detailed postures. *UDM Burst 12 Fukkatsu No F Edition *Release date: 2015 The UDM Burst Edition 12 is a tribute to the Fukkatsu No F movie and features five additional newly modeled pieces. Unlike most recent UDM pieces, which have been re-releases of previous series, this is a newly modeled set featuring these new pieces. Scheduled for May 2015, the set includes Uub in a frantic posture, Goku in a confident position, Super Saiyan 3 Goku in an angered expression, Beerus in a levitating posture, and Whis with a calm demeanor. Each piece is modeled with a shiny, glossy touch and are a part of this second commemorative UDM set paying tribute to the Fukkatsu no F movie. *Dragon Ball Z S.H. Figuarts Figure Series *Release date: 2016 Scheduled for release in 2016, Tamashii Nations has revealed Whis in its 2015 showcase as a part of the S.H. Figuarts lineup. Similar to previous pieces offered in this lineup, the figure will be including a great amount of accessories and spectacular articulation. The Whis action figure has extensive articulation around his arms and legs as well as coming with his additional accessories such as his staff and halo. Not unlike the other S.H. Figuarts pieces but with heavy additions, Bandai offers a very strong assortment of extra hands, heads, and feet. This is another highly detailed S.H. Figuarts piece that aids in conveying the very mannerism and characteristics that Whis embodies. Also revealed at the same showcase was a Beerus figure for the same lineup. Banpresto *DWC Battle of Gods Series *Release date: 2013 Banpresto released a series with Whis in 2013 as a tribute to the Battle of Gods movie. This figure (also standing at 8 cm) comes packaged in a mini-box and displays the featured character in front of the box and others in the same set on the side panel of the box. It is listed as collectible number DB004 and is from vol. 1. This Whis comes holding his staff with one hand and maintains his other hand behind his back. The figure also comes with a base to stand on. *DXF Figure Volume 2 *Release date: 2014 The upcoming DXF Figure volume 2 set was shown at the 33rd Banpresto Prize Toy Fair on September 5, 2013 and features Whis in its assortment as vol. 5. This figurine is set for a February, 2014 release. The Whis figurine is seen in a confident posture as one hand is held behind his back and the other is seen holding his staff. Whis holds a distinct smile on his face as he stands firm and calm. The detail is exquisite for a DXF Figure piece, from his spiraling hair to his unique clothing and facial expression. *Dragon Ball Super WCF Vol. 1 *Release date: 2016 This upcoming WCF DB Super volume 1 series is to incorporate a few characters appearing in the newly introduced series and Whis is included in this volume 1 installment. This set is scheduled for release in 2016. Those included in this set are Whis, Beerus, Piccolo, Super Saiyan God Goku, and Super Saiyan God Vegeta. Each piece comes with a unique packaging and is highly detailed for this exceptionally limited exclusive scenario set. Whis is seen holding what appears to be a yawning expression as he grabs the halo encircling him. Kirin *Kirin Fire Earphone Jack Set *Release date: 2013 This Earphone Jack set was released by Kirin. It holds the Fire logo and features characters from the Battle of Gods flick. Whis is included in this set sitting atop a Dragon Ball (which is also atop a cloud), allowing it to be attached similar to a USB device. The advertisement for the set portrays the figurines being plugged into an iPhone. MegaHouse *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Yura-Kore Trading Figure *Release date: 2016 A unique set of spin-top style figurines, the Yura-kore set features 5 display figurines offered by MegaHouse. Scheduled for release in March 2016, these are each highly detailed and feature a blue rotational base. Included in this set are Frieza in his hoverchair, Whis dashing while holding his staff, Beerus in a relaxed posture as he levitates, Vegeta prancing around, and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku. The Whis piece holds a content smile as he speeds through the skies with one hand behind his back and the other gripping his staff. Xebec Toys *Dragon Ball Super Metal Charm Strap *Release date: 2016 Xebec Toys offers a set of metal charm straps of 8 different Dragon Ball Super characters. This set was released on December 16, 2015 and features a stainless steel construct. Each piece stands at approximately 45 mm (1.76 in). Included in the set are Golden Frieza, Piccolo, Beerus, Krillin, Super Saiyan God Goku, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta, and Whis. Each character features a connective link which allows easy carrying. Peruvian Manufacturer *Battle of Gods Rubber Transparent Series *Release date: 2013 This rubber transparent set released in Peru has included characters from the Battle of Gods movie, the figurines appearing in numerous transparent hues including dark yellow, light yellow, green, purple, red, white, blue, and orange. These figurines are rubber and are very detailed for their size. Whis appears in this set with one hand holding his elongated staff as the other rests on his side. Other pieces included in this same Peruvian set are Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, 2 variants of Beerus, Kid Trunks, King Kai, Mr. Satan, Piccolo, and Majin Buu. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise